Baffling
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Clive seems to be having a really small problem. Can Luke and Flora help him solve this problem?


**Author's Note: **Part 5 of my Professor Layton stories.

* * *

**Baffling**

* * *

Lifting the warm teacup to his lips, he took a slow and cautious sip. The liquid that the small teacup contained was burning hot and he had no intention whatsoever to harm himself by carelessly slurping it. He flinched mildly when the hot, refreshing tea touched his lips and entered his mouth, searing his tongue. Well, maybe he wasn't careful enough.

"You should blow at it like this first, Clive," Flora announced, eagerly showing the young man her cup of tea. She leaned forward and blew on the hot liquid and then took a sip, humming in delight. "See? Much better!"

"Or you could just put ice in it like this," said Luke, dropping a cube of ice into his own cup of tea. The boy watched it melt before quickly taking a swig of his beverage. A smile jumped onto his features and he sighed, content. "_Much_ better!"

Clive surveyed the two children with his eyes for a moment before lowering his gaze back to his own cup of tea. "That is all nice and swell, you two; but I'm afraid that those methods just won't work for me."

Luke blinked, surprised. "What? Why?"

"Blowing it just doesn't work out," Clive replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I should probably wait until it cools off on its own."

A few giggles escaped Flora's mouth. "The tea is meant to be hot, Clive! Cold tea wasn't prepared, silly."

Clive flashed her a small smile. "I know."

"Just add ice." Luke suggested, plucking a cube of ice from the table and tossing it at Clive.

Clive caught it in one hand and then just stared at it, watching it melt in his palm. "No," he shook his head. "My tea would taste too watery that way."

"Hmmm…" Luke hummed in deep rumination, hand on his chin. "This looks like a puzzle."

Flora glanced at him. "A puzzle?"

"Yes," the professor's apprentice answered with a nod of his head. "Clive doesn't like ice in his tea and he doesn't want to blow on it either, so he needs another solution to his problem!"

"I…_guess_ you can look at this as a puzzle, Luke," Clive murmured, raising an eyebrow. "You make everything into a puzzle."

Luke peered at him. "Everything _is_ a puzzle!"

"Well, this is quite baffling indeed," a new voice penetrated their ears.

As one, the three individuals occupying the kitchen turned their heads towards the entrance, seeing none other than Professor Layton emerging. He wore a grin and had one arm wrapped around his midsection, his free hand touching his chin in a contemplative manner.

"Professor!" yipped Luke, standing up from his chair in pure elation.

"Now, now," commented the professor. "There's no need to stand up, my boy."

Containing his happiness at the sight of his mentor, little Luke sat back down in his chair, hands wrapping around his cup of tea. Clive and Flora were still staring at the professor, wondering where he had come from all of a sudden.

"Hello!" Flora greeted the older male, waving.

"Good evening, professor," Clive gave Professor Layton an appreciative nod. "I thought you were out running errands. What brings you back so soon?"

Layton looked at the young man. "There weren't that many errands to run."

"Oh," blubbered Clive, blinking a few times. "Oh."

"Anyway, have you heard of Clive's predicament, professor?" questioned Luke eagerly. "It's a puzzle that must be solved!"

The professor smiled at the boy and nodded his head. "Indeed. Worry not, Clive, my boy, I have a solution to your problem."

"And that is…?" Clive ventured, curiosity painting his facial features.

Without another word, Professor Layton walked over to a white fridge and opened it. He pulled out a carton of something unidentifiable and then sat it atop a counter. After that, he opened a cabinet and took out a glass cup. Through with that, he poured the liquid from the carton into the glass cup and then strolled back over to the kitchen table, handing the glass to Clive.

"Cold lemon tea, Clive," the professor informed him.

Clive grabbed it from the man and then took a sip, enjoying the taste immensely. "I can definitely drink this instead of hot tea," he declared with a few nods. "But…I will still drink hot tea every now and then."

Everyone smiled.

Problem solved?


End file.
